


Normal days

by Krasnaya



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasnaya/pseuds/Krasnaya
Summary: 20 viñetas de Erik Lehnsherr y Charles Xavier de su vida de casados.





	Normal days

**Author's Note:**

> Las viñetas están basadas en las viñetas de este increíble dibujante Yehuda Adi Devir (aquí su dirección:  https://www.yehudadevir.com/blog-one-of-those-days ) que narra su vida de casado con su esposa Maya, tomé muchas que me inspiraron a escribir, son simples descripciones de las mismas imágenes, desde mi perspectiva y obviamente variaciones de las mismas, el arte NO es de mi pertenencia, no hago esto con fines de lucro.

 

  * **Levantarse**



 

Día a día es difícil levantarse para Erik, sobre todo cuando su esposo si bien le gusta que se pegue a él en la noche, casi siempre al levantarse debe cargar en su espalda a Charles quien esta adormilado y sujeto a él como un koala.

 

"Charles es hora..." dice en tanto se pone los pantalones.

"Cinco minutos más, estas tan calientito" balbucea.

 

Erik debe ver una forma de hacer que deje de hacer eso.

 

 

  * **Dormir en brazos**



 

Hay muchas cosas que a Erik le gusta hacer en la cama, pero una de sus favoritas es dormir en el pecho de Charles mientras este acaricia su cabello con suma ternura, es siempre relajante, sobre todo cuando tiene un día difícil en el trabajo.

 

Sentir su calor.

 

Y escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

 

Como adora esos pequeños momentos.

  * **Distracción**



 

Erik es un arquitecto, y como todo arquitecto, tiene una mesa donde dibuja planos de varios edificios, hay días en los que mientras trabaja, su querido esposo tiene la costumbre de distraerlo. ¿Un ejemplo? sentarse encima de él para escribir en una hoja de papel, no está concentrado en lo que el otro escribe, sino que no pierda la compostura mientras tenga al amor de su vida localizado en un lugar...algo incómodo.

 

"¿Charles ya puedo trabajar?" dice algo molesto mientras se concentra en contar mentalmente números primos.

 

"Aun no" dice concentrado en su dibujo.

 

Erik está más que seguro que lo hace a propósito.

 

  * **Corte de cabello**



Cuando uno quiere un corte diferente suele arrepentirse, por ello Erik pregunta a su esposo si está completamente seguro de hacerse un nuevo corte de cabello, él le asegura de que sí.

 

Pero luego se arrepiente de su decisión.

 

"Este corte es horrible ¿Por qué dije que quería un nuevo corte?" dice Charles viéndose en el espejo.

"Para mí siempre estarás bien, aunque estés calvo" dice el otro mientras lee una revista.

 

Siempre pasa lo mismo.

 

  * **Hacer dieta (?)**



 

Charles se prometió a si mismo hacer ejercicio y una dieta sana, insistió en comprar una bicicleta para hacer ejercicio en casa, durante una semana, el hombre hacia todo lo posible en cumplir lo prometido y no faltar a su promesa.

Pero para el octavo día, Erik sorprendió a su esposo comiendo el contenido del frasco de Nutella con galletas como cuchara.

"¿Y la dieta?" pregunta.

Su esposo sonríe y se encoge de hombros, el otro simplemente sonríe y se sienta a su lado para comer con él.

 

 

  * **Estoy viejo**



Los cumpleaños para muchos es motivo de celebración, por eso Erik a veces despierta a su esposo con serpentinas confites, raro en el hombre serio, pero lo gracioso es la reacción de su esposo ante el acto.

"No me molestes estoy viejo"

 

  * **Recordatorio**



"¡Erik te acordaste!" dice sorprendido y abraza con fuerza a su pareja quien tiene en manos un regalo y un panquecito con una vela, un pequeño gesto por un día especial.

"Por supuesto Charles como lo olvidaría" sonríe y agradece mentalmente a la aplicación de recordatorio de fechas en su celular.

Erik ama profundamente a Charles pero hay veces en las necesita algo de ayuda de su celular para recordar las fechas importantes para su pareja.

Como su aniversario, por ejemplo.

 

  * **Ánimos**



 

Como muchos días de trabajo, unos son malos, por lo cansador, otros son realmente malos, no se aprueban proyectos, no poder presentar el informe que te costó tres noches seguidas o luego que te echen la culpa de los errores de otros.

 

Eso sucederá todo el tiempo en el trabajo, y una forma de animarse, siempre existe, hay otras que sirven algunas veces y otras que SIEMPRE sirven.

 

¿Para Charles? Voltear y encontrarse a Erik haciendo ejercicios sin camisa.

¿Para Erik? Voltear y ver a Charles quitarse la ropa.

 

Definitivamente eso siempre ayuda.

 

  * **Picaduras**



 

No está muy seguro el por qué, pero siempre que van de día de campo, los mosquitos siempre atacan más a Charles que a él, el matara una o dos máximo unas tres, pero el otro sí que tiene problemas con eso, siempre tiene más picaduras que él.

 

¿Sera su sangre tan dulce?

 

Quizás, eso no puede saberlo.

 

  * **Cocinar**



 

Hay días en los que Charles cocina, y en esos días, siempre va bien protegido a su lugar de batalla que es la cocina, googles para evitar que las cebollas lo hagan llorar, una mascarilla, guantes y se cubre con un traje para evitar las quemaduras del aceite.

 

Y lo que hace Erik es reírse mientras Charles solo lo calla o intenta callar con un "¡Chist!"

 

  * **¿Te gusta?**



 

¿Hable ya de Charles cocinando?

 

Hay platos sencillos, otros complicados, y Charles va... por los complicados...

 

Y el resultado de su cocina no puede lucir muy apetecible, o cocido, o que si no hay algo vivo dentro, pero es comible, Erik puede asegurarlo.

 

Aún sigue vivo.

 

  * **¿Solo un trago?**



 

Hay reuniones y fiestas donde la pareja va a tomar un par de tragos, aunque a veces el par se multiplica, y a Erik le toco ser el conductor designado, lo que significa cargar a su adorable esposo en su hombro mientras este dice incoherencias y coqueteos a su marido.

 

"Mi querido y amado Erik, bájame, solo bebí un trago"

 

"Solo un trago" ríe, pero apresura el paso, sabe que la resaca del día siguiente será mortal, quizás Charles estaba formulando mal, bebió todo de un trago.

 

 

  * **Indeciso**



 

Llegarían tarde, Erik ya estaba listo hace media hora, pero su esposo siempre le ha dado por tardarse en buscar ropa para ir a algún evento, ya sean corbatas o camisas.

 

En algún momento tendrá que ayudarlo a buscar la ropa adecuada.

 

Se estaban quedando sin tiempo.

 

  * **Celos**



 

Charles nunca ha sido de los novios/esposos/amantes celosos, al menos no de forma obvia, lo que su marido si puede llegar a ser a veces.

 

Entonces ¿Cuándo pasan esos escasos momentos?

 

Cuando van a trotar y Erik debe agacharse para atar el cordón de su zapato.

 

Charles debe ver de manera casi asesina a cada hombre o mujer, que pasa por su lado intentando ver más de su esposo de manera obvia y hacer notar de manera sigilosa, que Erik es suyo. En cuanto este se para, Charles vuelve a ser sonriente de nuevo.

 

Charles puede ser muy celoso y Erik no lo sabe.

 

  * **Trabajolico**



 

Charles era un adicto al trabajo y más cuando se acercaban las ferias de la universidad, pero el exceso de horas rebajando cansaban su cuerpo, había días en los que aun con un resfriado; lo que componía, dolor de garganta, cabeza, ojos, fiebre y con la nariz congestionada, aun quería seguir trabajando.

 

Erik debía cargarlo hasta su habitación cuando el otro se negaba a moverse.

 

"Solo dormiré cinco minutos" dice acurrucado al pecho de Erik, este sabe que los cinco minutos, serán diez horas, suficiente para que se recupere al menos un poco.

 

  * **Masaje**



 

Charles siempre ha sido bueno en los masajes, el ayudar a relajarse, el usar sus manos y codos como para relajar a su esposo, es un don.

 

Los gemidos de Erik lo comprueban.

 

  * **Agujas**



 

Charles sabe que su esposo no le teme a casi nada, excepto a una cosa en particular, es delgada, pequeña, y puntiaguda.

 

Exacto, agujas.

 

Siempre que van al médico, ya sea para que le inyecten una medicina, o para una muestra de sangre, Erik se vuelve como una estatua, incapaz de mover un solo dedo, suda y apenas si habla, Charles debe empujarlo hasta llegar ahí, y cuando es el momento hace que sus ojos se conecten, siempre ha sido eso de ayuda cuando vienen estas situaciones.

 

Erik dice que es por el azul de sus ojos.

 

 

  * **Canas**



Canas...

Vio canas...

Eso no podía ser algo bueno.

Significaba que estaba empezando a envejecer, no le preocupaba su juventud, sino en la apariencia que tendría en esos futuros años.

Erik se preocupó ante la idea de estar calvo del medio y arrugado, con apenas fuerzas para caminar.

En tanto su esposo, se imaginaba a un Erik maduro, con las canas atravesando su sien, si con arrugas, pero le darían cierta elegancia, y porte a su hombre.

Y la idea le encantaba.

 

  * **Peleas**



Hay peleas que a veces duran en arreglarse.

Pueden ser horas, días, meses...

Por suerte para ellos no hay meses, solo pocos días.

Y a veces las peleas empiezan por algo estúpido.

Como el desorden, el olvidar cosas, el ir de mal genio a un lugar, celos, en fin.

Al final siempre acaban haciendo las pases.

Porque no pueden estar mucho tiempo peleados.

Ahí Erik manda al carajo su orgullo y Charles lo perdona, y viceversa

Porque en las noches, sin darse cuenta, unen sus manos.

Un gesto pequeño que muestra que no pueden estar si hablarse, mirarse o abrazarse.

 

  * **Acurrucados**



 

Hay temporadas en las que el trabajo es muy extenuante, un arquitecto y un maestro de universidad, lo saben.

 

Y hay días en los que solamente se conforman con acurrucarse en la cama o en el sillón, cubrirse con una manta y dormir plácidamente, antes de que la vida y el trabajo los vuelva a llamar.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace tiempo que no publico nada, espero que les haya gustado este corto fic.


End file.
